La guía sexual de Rin
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Después de un episodio vergonzoso, Rin decide escribir su propia guía sexual a base de las respuestas de los demás inquilinos de la casa; ¿qué barbaridades dirán?


_Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**La guía sexual de Rin**

Rin cerró la puerta de un portazo haciendo eco en toda la casa. Se tiró en su cama con un suspiro de resignación, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y se lo frotaba frenéticamente. Produjo un gruñido en su garganta, lanzando al infierno todas las palabras conciliadoras de Meiko. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula reprimiendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desalizarse por sus mejillas enrojecidas y lanzó una mirada al techo de su habitación, intentando despejar aquella nube roja que cubría su mente. Sin que eso fuera suficiente, cogió una almoahada y la presionó contra su rostro, soltando un chillido ahogado de frustración y furia contra la tela de algodón. Cuando hubo liberado esa tensión de su interior, apartó bruscamente la almohada estrellándola contra el suelo y abrió la boca en busca del aire que requerían sus pulmones.

Sí, además de orgullosa, muy exagerada.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, se incoporó un poco hasta quedar apoyada en sus manos sobre la superficie de la cama, recordando el momento humillante que protagonizó abajo en el desayuno. Lo primero de todo, ¿cómo habían sacado a relucir el tema? sus mejillas se acentuaron más de aquel color carmesí por la vergüenza. Y, ¿por qué Len no la había defendido? volvió a tensar la mandíbula y golpeó con los puños el colchón. Vale, seguramente estaba exagerando, ¡pero habían herido su orgullo! ¿y qué hizo ella? huír roja de vergüenza mientras escuchaba como se reían de ella los demás.

Alguien golpeó contra la puerta de su habitación, un golpe seco y duro. En un intervalo de siete segundos, Rin tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—¿Qué?—Soltó con sequedad. Oyó un pequeño gruñido tras la puerta y rodó los ojos; ahí estaba él.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó su hermano en un tono alto.

—Perfectamente—Gruñó, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su cama. La puerta fue abierta y su gemelo la observó desde el umbral antes de entrar. Este, negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta ella hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—No pensé que te pondrías así—En realidad ya presentía una reacción de ese tipo por parte de su hermana desde que subió las escaleras y desapareció.

—Cállate, idiota—ordenó amargadamente mientras giraba sobre sí misma y sacarlo fuera de su campo de visión—. Vete con los demás a reírte sobre mí.

Len levantó una ceja, torció una sonrisa socarrona y la miró sobre su hombro.

—¿En serio?

Ella se encogió un poco, abrazándose.

—Estúpidos... —Masculló.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que hablo de más, Rin—Recordó, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la posición inicial que había tomado al sentarse—. Nadie te pidió comentarios acerca de nuestras relaciones en la cama.

Ella se giró repentinamente hacia él y lo miró con reproche.

—¡Pero sentía curiosidad!

—Pero aún así abriste la boca y fallaste—Provocó encogiéndose de hombros dándole poca importancia.

—¡Len!—dijo con tono receloso—. ¿Quieres que saque la roda-roda?

El aludido rodó los ojos y bufó, resignándose a callarse si no quería tener consecuencias. Pero él tenía razón. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso?

—¿De verdad quieres saber la razón?—Preguntó su gemelo, acariciando sus cabellos rubios con un gesto tierno. Ella asintió en silencio—. Bueno, tenemos catorce años, pensé que tú ya estabas enterada de todo esto.

Al decir esto, ella se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

—B-bueno... —Balbuceó, con el calor atormentando su cara—. Nunca lo supe con claridad. Sería más directo leerlo en una guía.

Len arqueó una ceja y tuvo que contenr una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Una guía? ¿una guía sexual?

—¡Si lo dices así parece una tontería!—Exclamó incorporándose repentinamente e inflando los mofletes. Pero, decidida, tomó su brazo con fuerza y lo sacudió—. ¡Por favor, Len, enséñame!

—¿Enseñarte qué? antes comentaste el que yo utilizaba protección cuando íntimamos y no sabías por qué no quería hacerlo sin ella—Giró la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver la sonrisa burlona que se había formado en sus labios. Rin frunció aún más el ceño sin pasar desapercibido su reacción.

—¡Oye! sí, sé que a mi edad debería tener conocimiento suficiente para tener claras estas cosas... ¡pero en esta casa todo consiste en censurar, censurar y censurar! ¿aún recuerdas cuando Meiko-nee nos había dicho que el tofu provenía de vacas verdes? —Len se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella. Y Meiko solo había dicho eso cuando ambos tenían once años—. ¡Imagínate! cuando tengamos veinte años seguramente seguirán censurando las cosas.

—En fin... —Suspiró. La inspeccionó y el brillo decidido en sus ojos celestes le dejaban claro que no cambiaría de opinión—. Bajaré otra vez, espero que consigas tu propósito con éxito.

—¡Eh!—Lo detuvo del brazo antes de que se levantara, reteniéndolo en el mismo lugar—. ¿Sabes que podría hacer?

—Puedes hacer tu propia guía sexual—Fue enumarando distintos factores—. Y claro, estoy seguro de que habrá cosas de las que seas consciente, pero estaría bien saber la respuesta de los demás, ¿no?

Rin sonrió ampliamente y asintió con entusiasmo. Lo soltó y le dejó ir. A continuación, se levantó de la cama y buscó una libreta completamente nueva y un bolígrafo. Abrió dicho concreto y escribió el título; ''La guía sexual de Rin Kagamine''. Después, se puso a evaluar desde que punto podría empezar; optó por escribir ''Qué es enamorarse'' y miró el resultado satisfecha. Con la libreta bajo el brazo y el boligrafo en la mano, salió en busca de Meiko; ella sería su primera opción para esa pregunta.

La encontró en la cocina, sacando del refrigerador una lata de sake. La castaña se encontró con Rin cuando esta se volvió y dio un respingo de la impresión.

—¡Mierda, Rin!—Jadeó—. ¡Que susto, rubita!—Abrió la lata del sake y dió un trago corto—. ¿Cómo estás? espero que no hayas tomado en serio a esos cretinos...

La chica sonrió un poco más ignorando las últimas palabras para evitar recordar aquel episodio, y mostró su libreta con un primer plano de su primera pregunta. La mujer arqueó una ceja y posó una mano sobre su cadera.

—Quiero tu opinión para una cosa—Empezó—. Según tú, ¿qué es enamorarse? ¡Y no censures nada, por favor!

Meiko estornó los ojos con gesto pensativo, pero asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Enamorarte es... cuando te quedas colgado de la peor persona del mundo y sueñas con atarte a ese malnacido, pero estás tan ciega que no tienes en cuenta que esa persona que volverá un barrigudo borracho que solo andará pendiente de los partidos de fútbol y del alcohol—Dio otro trago a su cerveza y negó con la cabeza—. Así te lo digo, así te lo cuento.

Rin parpadeó y lanzó varias miradas al sake y luego a Meiko, así consecutivamente hasta que se detuvo en ella.

—¿Y de una forma más... ''suave''?

—Pues, supongo que enamorarse es una palabra entre otras que describe la forma en la que te hace sentir cierto individuo cabrón que seguramente tendrá esas intenciones de seducirte para llevarte a la cama, dejarte preñada y huir como una vulgar mierda.

—Suficiente, Meiko-nee—Forzó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa temblorosa—. G-gracias por la información.

Meiko le guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí. Rin miró el espacio en blanco que había bajo la pregunta. Dudó unos instantes antes de querer escribir nada, pero decidió que mejor sería dejar ese apartado en blanco. Rodeó el lugar con los ojos y en la siguiente hoja, escribió lo siguiente; ''Cómo dar un beso''. Dando pequeños brincos, salió en busca de Gakupo.

Gakupo, se encontraba en el jardín alimentando los peces que habitaban el pequeño estanque que tenían allí. El pelimorado se desperezó y oyó la voz de la Kagamine dirigirse a él, asique volteó y sonrió.

—¡Kagamine-chan!—Saludó—. ¿Sigues enfadada?

—Olvidemos el tema,—Gruñó apurada—. Gak, necesito tu opinión en algo, estoy haciendo una guía de... ehm... ¡solamente una guía!

—¡Por supuesto!—Dejó las manos sobre sus caderas y la miró.

—¡Pero con la condición de que no censurarás nada!

Él levantó el pulgar y sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca.

—¡Dalo por hecho! ¿qué opinión necesitas?

—¿Cómo se da un beso?—Preguntó leyendo las palabras en su libreta. El pelimorado parpadeó.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes...

—¡Tu opinión!—Exclamó alzanzo la libreta amenzándolo con darle un golpe con ella. Gakupo levantó las manos y siguió.

—Bueno, bueno. Esto que tenemos aquí, —Se señaló los labios—. son L-A-B-I-O-S. Ó boca, como prefieras. Se deposita sobre otra boca y ya está. Seguramente la otra persona te introducirá la lengua llena de babas y saliva en tu boca y hará algo como ¡Asdá asdá asdá glubf duabg!—Gakupo abrió y cerró la boca rapidamente sacando la lengua y relamiéndose los labios de forma pecaminosa e hizo gestos extraños con ella.

Rin arqueó una ceja, y ante la reacción espectante de ella, Gakupo continuó.

—Bueno, seré más más específico—Estrelló una mano contra su boca y la movió de lado a lado lamiendo la palma depositando en ella duros y mojados besos.

—¡Basta!—Ordenó. Gakupo paró en ese instante y dejó caer el brazo—. Y-ya me ha quedado claro... muchas gracias, Gak.

Él volvió a levantar el pulgar y siguió con su tarea anterior. Rin suspiró y se alejó unos pasos. Miró su libreta y negó con la cabeza; pasó a la siguiente hoja y volvió a escribir, ''Qué es hacer el amor y cómo se hace''. Miró de un lado al otro buscando a su siguiente víctima.

En su mente se formó una sonrisa cuando encontró a Kiyoteru estacioner el coche frente a la casa y salir de él. Corrió hacia él cuando lo vió sacar de la parte trasera un par de bolsas del supermercado y cerrar. El castaño parpadeó al verla frente a él con entusiasmo contenido. Acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y tosió.

—Hola Rin, ¿ocurre algo?—Preguntó sin mucha emoción en el tono que utilizó. La chica asintió animada.

—Verás estoy haciendo una especie de guía y..., me gustaría contar con tu ayuda en un punto.

—Claro, en cuanto deje las bolsas en casa puedes preguntarme lo que sea—Se disponía a dar un paso cuando lo volvió a detener.

—¡No! es una pregunta rápida, apenas te llevará tres minutos, ¡por favor!—Retorció su pierna de forma nerviosa e impaciente sobre el pie mientras lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kiyoteru asintió derrotado y esperó a que ella hablara.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué es hacer el amor?

Kiyoteru deformó sus facciones en un gesto incrédulo, pero se limitó a responder.

—Hacer el amor es más que recibir o entregar líquidos de consistencia viscosa y sabor agrio. Es lo que lo rodea, lo que precede y continúa. Y se empieza mucho antes de entrar a una habitación, muchísimo antes de ocupar una cama. En el caso de hacerlo, se pueden tener juegos previos, pero al caso; el individuo es invadido por el órgano masculino, denominado ''pene'', que penetra a la mujer con el objetivo de...

—¡Ya, ya, ya!—Casi chilló. Sabía perfectamente cómo se hacía el amor, pero nunca lo había oído de la boca de otros. Y menos de la de Kiyoteru, que, para ser sinceros, no había entendido mucho. ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras casuales que se usan hoy en día?

Kiyoteru se encogió de hombros y no vaciló en irse de ahí. Rin miró su libreta con una ceja arqueada y suspiró; a ese paso nunca escribiría nada. Rastreó la zona minuciosamente y escribió en otra hoja. ''Cómo se hacen los bebés''. Sonrió satisfecha a esa pregunta, pues estaba segura de que no habría una forma complicada de responderla. Amplió la sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y salió en busca de Kaito.

Y, como era de esperar, el peliazul estaba sentado frente a la televisión disfrutando de un tazón de helado. Se deliszó suavemente detrás de él sin hacer mucho ruído aprovechando que él estaba concentrado en la pantalla, pero cabe destacar que el helado tomaba toda su atención. Le dió un puñetazo en la espalda y oyó que empezó a toser atragantadamente. Kaito escupió la cucharilla que se había colado profundamente en su boca cuando recibió ese impacto y respiró dificultosamente.

—¡Ah, Dios!—Exclamó, con una mano en el pecho controlando sus latidos—. ¡Casi me muero, y no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más!

Rin negó con la cabeza lentamente ante sus disparates y se agachó a su lado. Kaito volvió hacia ella y frunció el ceño señalándola con la cucharilla.

—¡Tú!

—¡Kaito-nii!—Se abalanzó sobre él envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¿¡A qué venía eso!?—Preguntó refiriéndoe al golpe previo.

Rin rodó los ojos recobrando su formalidad y se separó colocando sus manos sobre su regazo, manteniendo la libreta cerca de ella.

—Tú fuíste el que se rió más—Sentenció. Kaito tragó en seco y asintió con pesar.

—Bueno, lo siento... ¡pero no hacía falta cobrarlo con mi vida!—Tomó una cucharada de helado y volvió a clavar la mirada en la televisión.

—Dejando ese tema de lado, estoy haciendo unas preguntas,—Cogió la libreta y le mostró la página con la última pregunta añadida—. Me gustaría que respondieras a esta.

Kaito analizó la hoja y leyó la pregunta. Le lanzó una mirada en busca de alguna señal que le indicara sobre qué trataba la supuesta ''broma''.

—Vale, dónde está esta lo gracioso.

—¿Lo gracioso?**—**Rin frunció el ceño—. Sólo quiero saber tu opinión respecto a esto, ¡una respuesta!

Kaito asintió y sonrió, dándole un último lengütazo a la cucharilla para aprovechar los restos, se lamió los labios y empezó a hablar.

—Bueno, los bebés... ¡se encargan a la cigüeña y ella te trae!—Exclamó alzando la cucharilla. Rin frunció el ceño y le dió un golpe en la nuca, provocando que Kaito soltara un aullido de dolor.

—¡No me trago eso! los dos sabemos perfectamente de donde vienen; ¡sólo quiero oír tu versión!—Bramó. Kaito se llevó la cucharilla al labio inferior y rodó los ojos con gesto pensativo.

—Está bien. Apunta, —Ordenó. En ese intante Rin comenzó a tomar nota—. Mira, para hacer un bebé, lo esencial es tener dos personas del sexo opuesto, un cuarto oscuro, dos buenas peras, un plátano de tamaño completamente considerable, bueno, —Bajó el tono—. ahí los gustos a elección. Y, claro, no puede faltar unos gramos de placenteros gemidos y juegos ca-

—¡Así no, idiota!—Bufó—. ¡Mira, mejor déjalo!

Con un suspiro, tachó bruscamente lo que había apuntado y cerró la libreta de golpe. Resopló y levantó las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto frustrado. Kaito parpadeó y orbservó cada detalle de la rubia.

—¿Tan mal lo expliqué?

La chica se levantó sin mediar palabra y se dispuso a salir, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta reparó en la presencia de su hermano apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos apoyados. El sonrió socarronamente y ella infló un moflete mirándole de cierta manera que le adviertiera de que-podría-sacar-la-roda-roda-en-cualquier-momento .

Len amplió su sonrisa y la enganchó con los brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

—Y dime, ¿cómo va tu guía sexual, Rinny?—Preguntó dándole un sútil beso en el cuello. Rin frunció el ceño rodeando su cuello sin dejar caer la libreta.

—Fatal, no he conseguido escribir algo coherente,—Suspiró—. ¿Te puedes creer todas las paranoias que dicen? ¡No entendí ni Jota!

Len escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló profundamente antes de responder.

—Entonces déjame darte unas lecciones—Al no obtener respuesta, la tomó de la cintura y la guió hasta su habitación.

* * *

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabéis lo que le ha pasado a Rin?—Preguntó Meiko en mitad de la cena antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de carne.

—Hm... tengo entendido que pretendía hacer una especie de, —Gakupo pausó para terminar de digerir el shushi—, de guía, eso.

—Ni ella ni su hermano han bajado a cenar—Aclaró Luka.

Kaito rió traviesamente y le dió una lamida a su polo de chocolate.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Meiko frunció el ceño, se incorporó de la silla y se alargó para arrebatarle el helado al peliazul, quién se horrizó ante repentino robo.

—¡Kaito, por el amor de Dios! ¡haz el favor de comer algo del plato! lo tuyo ya es vicio—Bramó levantándose para tirar el helado a una papelera y volverse a sentar, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

Kaito abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla después de tratar de hablar, más solo emitió un balbuceo. Gakupo tosió cuando Rin apareció unos segundos después frotándose el estómago bajo la camisa. Con expresión adormilada, Rin se limitó a sonreírles perezosamente.

—Anda, Rin—Habló Kiyoteru terminando de cortar en pequeños trozos la carne de Yuki—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—En mi habitación, como es lógico—Respondió tomando un trozo de sushi del plato de Gakupo con los dedos y llevándoselo a la boca. Gakupo frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada.

—Has... —Kaito tosió e intentó no sonar atragantado después de que le quitasen su octavo helado del día—... ¿has terminado tu guía?

Rin enrojeció ligeramente pero asintió con la cabeza sonriendo entre dientes. Se levantó un poco la camisa, lo suficiente como para mostrar más abajo de su pecho. La incredulidad abrumó a todos cuando vieron que en la barriga de la chica habían escrito con un rotulador negro y en letra pequeña, llenando con más de veinte líneas la zona. Rin amplió la sonrisa.

—Digamos que me han ayudado.

* * *

_Por fin terminé. El maldito one-shot xD en fin. No es la gran cosa, pero es que tenía ganas de publicar algo así, bueno. _

_Me gustaría que me disculpen la ortografía y la cacografía, sé que he fallado en algún punto de estos en el fic, pero aún revisando, seguro que se me pasó por alto. _

_¡Bueno, eso es todo! apreciaría vuestros reviews, ¡Pooor cierto! ya estoy sola en casa, por lo que tendré más tiempo y por fin bendito, puedo publicar las cosas retrasadas. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Chau bi!_


End file.
